APA BENAR CEWEK ITU ALIEN ?
by Woles
Summary: EXO Fanfiction TEORI CEWEK ALIEN Kris - Suho (GS) / KrisHo Sehun - Luhan (GS) / HunHan Chanyeol - Baekhyun / ChanBaek (GS) Kai


**APA BENAR CEWEK ITU ALIEN ?**

EXO Fanfiction

Kris

Suho (GS)

Sehun

Luhan (GS)

Chanyeol

Baekhyun (GS)

Kai

D.O (GS)

SMK STAR MUSEUM

-Lab Multimedia-

Terlihat empat cowo tampan Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai mereka lagi latihan desain grafis buat lomba LKS /ciee.. sayang sekolah gue kalah, gegara adik kelas yang tidak punya pendirian.. tapi dia udah berusaha tapi tetep aja.. oke gue jadi curhat bro -_-.

Oke kembali dibaca..

Mereka lagi buat kemasan untuk kemasan agar-agar. Kerena disuruh pak shindong. Berhubung mereka pada diem konsen ceritanya, Chanyeol lah yang inisiatif cari objek pembicaraan biar ni lab yang dingin dan mencengkam dapat menjadi hangat../oke lanjut

Bro ? mungkin gak sih cewek itu ALIEN ? -Chanyeol.

Seperti kelihatannya mereka mulai tertarik dengan pertanyaan chanyeol.

Karena walaupun mereka tinggal di Planet yang sama , dari segi pemikiran atau segi apapun mereka berbeda jauh dari laki-laki (Termasuk segi Fisik)-Chanyeol /Alay.

Bugh! Kampret lu yaiyalah beda-Sehun.

Ya! bener banget , cewek itu makhluk paling rumit yang pernah gue temui , melebihi rumitnya nyolokin chargeran Iphone ke HP Blackberry , SUSAHHHH GILAA!-Kai sambil nekan tombol space /alay pangkat 2.

Trus maksud lu pada " APAKAH CEWEK ITU MAKHLUK BUMI?"-Kris sambil nutup laptop.

Dan sisa dari mereka juga ikutan nutup laptop.

Gue bisa buktiin ke kalian kalo suho itu alien sok tau yang super-Kris

Kris POV

gue lagi berantem sama suho gara-gara gue lupa nambahin emot cium di tulisan "Emuachhh" , lalu gue duduk berdua untuk ngejelasin apa yang sebenernya terjadi , dan disini lah suho gue menunjukan ke SOK TAHUANNYA

"Sayang , maaf aku lupa pake emot cium , tombol bintang aku lagi rusak "-Kris

"Akhhh ! Bohong bilang aja kamu lagi sibuk BBM sama cewek lain!"-Suho (Sok tahu pertama)

"Beneran sayang , kontak di BBM aku cowok semua kok udah kamu hapus semua "-kris

"kalo semuanya cowok ?! Masa ini ada cowok namanya Chullie ! kamu bohong ya !"-suho (Sok tahu kedua)

" Chullie itu mamah aku sayang "-Kris

"Bohongg ! bilang aja itu selingkuhan kamu"-Suho (Sok tahu ketiga)

*Tinggg-nungggg* *suara BBM masuk*-hp Kris

"Tuh kan ! itu pasti si Chullie selingkuhan kamu!"-Suho (Sok tahu keempat)

Liat kan ? semua dialog Suho, itu semuanya tentang SOK TAHU ! , Suho itu suka banget bikin otak gue bekerja di luar batas manusia , beneran kan cewek itu ALIEN ?!

Kris POV END

Kai,Chanyeol, dan Sehun cuman manggut-manggut. Bikin Kris yang asalnya semangat mukul-mukul dada sambil bilang "buka dikit joss!" tiba-tiba ngedown gegara tiga curut kampret yang udah kris anggap sahabat jahatnya sendiri.

Oke sekarang giliran gue yang buktiin kalo si Baekhyun juga ALIEN!-Chanyeol lagi dengan semangat mukul-mukul dada sambil bilang "buka dikit joss!"

Hah!-Kris-Sehun-Kai

Chanyeol POV

Baekhyun itu juga makhluk yang plin-plan , yang tadinya manis eh nanti jadi pahit , dan lo pada pasti gak asing juga sama peristiwa yang gue alamin?

Gue lagi ngegombalin baekhyun, dan si baekhyun kesenengan gue gombalin

"Hmmm..Sayang tau gak persamaan kamu sama kucing hihihi"-Chanyeol

"Apa sayang ? Hihihihihi"-Baekhyun (suaranya kayak kuntilanak labil)

"Sama-sama imut ngegemesin ! ihihihihihi"-Chanyeol

"IIIihhhh so sweat :3, iya aku imut yah kayak kucingg "-Baekhyun

Bisa lu pada rasain kan lihat si Baekhyun tadi kesenengan di miripin sama kucing , dan besoknya gue berantem dan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini

"Sayang , kok kamu makannya gak pake sendok"-Chanyeol

"Aduh sayang , aku laper banget nih , ribet ah pake sendok"-Baekhyun

"Jorok atuh sayang , kayak kucing aja kamu tuh"-Chanyeol

"APA ! JADI KAMU NYAMAIN AKU SAMA KUCING!?"-Baekhyun bersinar-sinar/eh! Api HAH! API. Kembali kecerita.

"Be…becanda sayang "-Chanyeol

"KAMU TEGA NYAMAIN PACAR KAMU KAYAK KUCING!"-Baekhyun

"Keceplosan sayang "-Chanyeol

"POKOKNYA KAMU TEGA-TEGA-TEGAAAA!"-Baekhyun

Benerkan ? sebelumnya baekhyun seneng di bilang kucing , besoknya malah marah dibilang kucing , pikirannya cepet banget berubah , bener kali ya cewek itu ALIEN ?

Chanyeol POV END

RASAKAN! HAHA –Sehun-Kris-Kai /bareng

Oke lanjut again giliran gue lagi-Sehun, di dunia kita-kita hanya mengenal 4 Musim , yaitu musim panas , semi , salju , hujan , kalau si Luhan…..ya seperti ini :

"Eh sayang , kamu nonton berita gak hari ini ?"-Luhan

"Iya nonton , kenapa sayang"-Sehun

"Coba tebak di jepang sekarang lagi musim apa"-Luhan

"Ehmmm..Musim salju kali ya?"-Sehun

"Bukan…di jepang sekarang lagi musim rambut harjuku , bayarin aku kesalon ya sayang ! hehe, sekalian beliin topi coboy sayang , di mexico lagi musim hehehe"-Luhan

"Dompet ku…maafkan aku…"-Sehun /dalam hati

Haduhhhh , benerkan Luhan itu punya beribu musim di dunia , bener-bener gak masuk akal ! , Bener kali ya cewek itu ALIEN?-Sehun /nada alay

Banyak sih sebenernya opini bahwa cewek itu ALIEN-Kai , tapi kita sebagai laki-laki yang udah taken sama ALIEN tersebut jangan tinggal DIAM! , kita harus bertindak seperti ini !-Kai

Kriett../pintu dibuka

Gimana kemasan agar-agarnya sudah jadi?-Pak Shindong /Mendelik

HHEHE-Kris,Chanyeol,Kai,Sehun /nyengir

Dan mereka berempat langsung buka laptop masing-masing

**ISI HATI: (POV Dalam Hati)**

-Cewek itu ALIEN , jadi kita harus damai dengan dia kalau tidak mau hancur , tenangkanlah hatinya, karena kalau enggak , kita dan seluruh buminya akan hancur .-Kris

-Cewek itu ALIEN , bentuknya lebih indah dari pada kita , jadi janganlah kita merusak dan menghancurkan tubuh dan harga diri ALIEN tersebut kalau gak mau bermasalah .-Chanyeol

-Cewek itu ALIEN, kalau cowok kuat di fisik , kalau cewek kuat di hati , jadi jangan mengira cewek ini makhluk yang lemah .-Kai

-Cewek itu ALIEN , sering kesepian , jadi kosongkanlah bahumu untuk mereka bersandar.-Sehun

-Cewek itu ALIEN , sering cari perhatian untuk di bawa bercengkrama.-Kris

-Cewek itu ALIEN , suka dengan kelembutan hati manusia , makanya jangan kasar.-Chanyeol

-Cewek itu ALIEN , suka berpindah tempat , jadi buatlah dia betah dengan kita.-Kai

Yang pastinya , Cewek itu ALIEN , ALIEN sangat jarang ke bumi (cowok) ,dan ALIEN itu unik , jadi jangan sia-siakan ALIEN yang udah nekat mendarat ke bumi (Cowok) , dan lindungilah mereka , karena jarang-jarang loh ada ALIEN yang sama, dan ALIEN yang datang untuk ke 2 kalinya -Sehun

END


End file.
